Protective covers are often used to protect equipment and parts in a wide range of environmental conditions. Corrosion and oxidation are of particular concern, especially in connection with vehicles, airplanes, munitions, weapons and weapons systems and equipment with metal and/or electronic components and the like.
Prior protective covers that address the problem of corrosion are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,794,317 and 6,444,595. There remains a need, however, for more effective covers that provide protection and resistance to penetration of water, wind and sand, and that are especially effective with respect to the prevention or at least minimization of oxidation and/or corrosion due to humidity build-up around the covered objects.